forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Verthisathurgiesh Arjhani
| age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Kepeshkmolik Uadjit | siblings = | children = Kepeshkmolik Dumuzi | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Verthisathurgiesh Arjhani was a dragonborn member of Clan Verthisathurgiesh and a field commander of the Lance Defenders in 1486 DR. Personality Arjhani was considered handsome, charming, and clever by some. But those who knew him better were aware of his selfish and cowardly nature. Abilities Arjhani was a master glaive-user. He trained the Lance Defenders in its use. History In his youth, Arjhani was a close friend of Mehen, Uadjit and Sepideh during their service in the Lance Defenders. Around 1450 DR, Arjhani had a gay relationship with his clanmate, Mehen. When Mehen was exiled, Arjhani was chosen by Clan Verthisathurgiesh as the new husband for Uadjit. Some years later, Arjhani went to Arush Vayem to try to convince Mehen to return to Djerad Thymar, in vain. Arjhani lived with Mehen and his family for a summer. He became close with Havilar, and taught her how to use the glaive. At the end of the summer, Arjhani abandoned them without saying a word, returning to Djerad Thymar. This act earned him the enmity of Mehen and his two daughters, Farideh and Havilar. In 1486 DR, Arjhani was a field commander of the Lance Defenders, as well as weapons master for the new recruits. Because of his status as a commander of the Lance Defenders, he was one of the chosen victims of the maurezhi granted to Gilgeam, whose mission was to infiltrate and debilitate the Thymari defenses. He was rescued by Mehen, Kallan, Dumuzi, Farideh, and Havilar before the maurezhi could kill him. He became a candidate for the elections to chose the new Vanquisher, which were expected to be celebrated in 1487 DR, for Clan Kepeshkmolik, when Uadjit lost favor with the clan elders. He was one of the main opposition to granting refuge to Namshita and her Untheran allies, despite the fact that she and her people were helping the Tymantherans against Gilgeam's forces. After Kallan was chosen as the interim Vanquisher, Arjhani had no other option but to follow Kallan's example and publicly pray to Enlil. Thanks to his popularity, many among the Lance Defenders converted to Enlil's faith. Appendix Appearances *''Brimstone Angels'' (mentioned only) *''The Adversary'' (mentioned only) *''Fire in the Blood'' (mentioned only) *''Ashes of the Tyrant'' *''The Devil You Know'' References Category:Dragonborn Category:Males Category:Thymari Category:Warriors Category:Commanders Category:Members of the Lance Defenders Category:Members of Clan Verthisathurgiesh Category:Inhabitants of City Bastion (Djerad Thymar) Category:Inhabitants of Djerad Thymar Category:Inhabitants of Tymanther Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants